In various environments, such as the manufacturing industry, consulting services, or computer-implemented processes, for example, controlling the scheduling and the allocation of individual processes in a project is often a critical task for insuring a smooth and efficient production flow. For a plurality of processes requiring large resource capacities and a plurality of different resource capabilities, focusing on one or more prioritized processes or resources often result in an undesirable idle time of other resources.